


pencil strokes (up your back)

by fantastiken



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art School, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastiken/pseuds/fantastiken
Summary: "Draw me like one of your French girls."





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt minhyuk/jooheon + art classes

"Draw me like one of your French girls," Minhyuk drawls, voice all too dramatic for the situation they're in. 

Jooheon looks at him puzzled. "What," he croaks out, too confused to finish opening his sketchbook properly. 

"You've never watched _Titanic,_ have you," Minhyuk deadpans, as if dealing with Jooheon were a task he needs a huge amount of patience for. It's usually the other way around. 

"College brings enough drama into my life to add more of it to the pile gratuitously, Minhyuk." Jooheon shrugs before adjusting his position on his spinning stool, three pencils in his other hand, a blending stump perched behind his ear. 

_Fair enough,_ Minhyuk admits. "What kind of pose do you need? A cute one?" He winks adorably, making cute gestures with his hands. A heart, two hearts—Jooheon is awestruck. "A sexy one?" Minhyuk bites his lip and opens his legs suggestively. Jooheon feels faint. 

He groans, covering his face with his finally open sketchbook. Why did he ask Minhyuk for help again? Oh right, because Gunhee is too busy sleeping his head off to even listen to Jooheon's pleading about his mediocre grades and his need to improve. He needs to practice for his art classes and—well, desperate situations call for desperate measures, don't they? 

"No, you dumb butt," he finally says as he uncovers his face. "I just need you to sit on your knees on the bed, facing the wall, so I can draw your back." 

Minhyuk does as instructed surprisingly quick, surprisingly in silence, just chirping in with a muttered "Like this?" when he gets into position. 

Everything turns very quiet for a long minute. 

Jooheon has seen Minhyuk shirtless countless times—heck, Minhyuk is pantless half of the day—, it's one of the deals that comes with being roommates, but he’s never had to look at him so intensely, so... analytically before. It's fun, in a way, because Jooheon stops seeing Minhyuk’s back as Minhyuk's as soon as he starts sketching the precise lines of his shoulders, his waist, his spine. He works fast, so much faster than he usually does in any of his classes, and only spurs him on further. 

He can tell Minhyuk is breathing hard, suddenly nervous in this unfamiliar atmosphere between them, and Jooheon must admit he's in better shape only because his concentration is eating away every thought that isn't about pencil strokes, lighting and shading and the need to do a good job. 

Now more than ever, since the model is someone he knows so closely. He somehow feels like he needs to prove himself today with this drawing. 

A few minutes later he's done, and a new surge of nervousness washes over him because will Minhyuk like it? Has he done a good job? Does the softness of Minhyuk's back stand out in the sketch like it does in real life? So many questions. 

Jooheon doesn't stop to think about them too much and gets up from his stool with a somewhat stiff back. He sinks one knee on the bed, right behind where Minhyuk is still kneeling—hands resting on his thighs, head facing forward. Jooheon slides the sketchbook in front of Minhyuk, who squeaks a little at the sudden presence behind his back, and hopes for the best response. 

Minhyuk's blush when he turns his head and looks at Jooheon in the eyes is everything he needs.


End file.
